


The Best

by CaseyROCKS



Series: The Best [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyROCKS/pseuds/CaseyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written way before season 5 aired. So it definitely doesn't follow canon.  This story takes place after Shaw returns and Samaritan is vanquished. This is not my normal story.  I primarily write comedy.  While this has some lightness in it and is written to a punchline, there is a major character death involved. NOT HERS...NOT EVER HERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters from Person of Interest belong to me.  Pity.  However, they do belong to Jonathan Nolan, Warner Brothers Television and CBS.   I am only borrowing them for like seven short pages (I use an 11 font) and I promise to put them back the way I found them.**

**BAD ASS and AWESOME.**

**This was written waaaaaaaaaaaay before season five was aired.  So it does not follow show canon.  It takes place after Shaw’s return - Samaritan has been dispatched and Team Machine is back to handling ‘numbers.’  Oh and Root and Shaw are most definitely a couple.**

**DUH.**

**~~~~**

**17 Doyers Street… well almost.**

** Subway Station below 17 Doyers Street **

Harold heard the familiar cadence of footsteps before he heard the known voice.  He swiveled in his desk chair, giving a quick glance to his companion and then he directed his attention to the steps leading down to the platform.  A few moments later Root made her appearance and bounded down the stairs.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” she absently waved a hand at the room then used it to yank off the beanie hat she wore, “but The Machine sent me on a little errand after Toronto.”  Root walked directly over to the set of lockers used to contain their weaponry.  She threw the hat on top of the locker and then removed the guns from her belt and stored them inside.  “I had to detour to Chicago. Poor Shaw was stuck driving while I got to fly.”  She then slipped off her heels and put on a pair of flats she retrieved from another locker shelf on the bottom. “Oooh, nice to get out of those.”  She pulled off her blazer and hung it on a nearby hook.  “What’s one extra day after spending a month in Toronto?”  The brunette turned to face the others in the room for the first time. She tilted her head and smiled. “Did you miss me?”  Root looked around the station. “Why so glum, chums?”  She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Who died?”

Harold cut his eyes to the bench in the corner.  Root’s followed and her face lost its grin when she realized just who was missing.  “When?”

“Two weeks ago... he just collapsed.  There was nothing anyone could do.”

“Why weren’t we told?  Why didn’t **She** tell us?”

“You were almost done with the mission and I didn’t….” his voice trailed off.

Root ground her teeth at the unspoken implication.  “Is Shaw home yet?”  Then she spit out, “Does she know?”

Harold nodded.  “A few hours ago.”

“Where’s Sameen?”

Fusco pointed to the train car.  Root turned and immediately headed there. 

“Ms Groves, you must understand…”

“Root?”

The brunette stopped dead and turned in surprise to face Fusco. Not ‘banana nut-crunch’ or ‘looney tunes’ - Fusco actually called her by name.  She saw he was staring down at the floor and wringing his hands.

He looked up and quietly said, “I tried.  I really tried to save him.”

She took in the countenance of his face and nodded once.  She refused to acknowledge Finch or his address to her.

As she stepped closer to her destination, she heard it. 

**Twok    Twok    Twok    Twok    Twok   Twok**

She stopped shy of the doorway and quietly addressed the Machine.  “Tell me how.”  Then she proceeded into the train car but stopped again just a few feet inside.

Shaw was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall.  She was bouncing a tennis ball off the opposite wall, catching it and then repeating the motion by rote. 

Root decided to tread lightly.   “Hi, Sweetie.”

There was a small hitch in the throw but otherwise Shaw did not acknowledge she even heard her.  Root made her way over and slid down the wall next to her.  They sat shoulder to shoulder in silence.

“Did _you_ know?”  Shaw asked quietly, the hurt evident in her voice.  She turned her head and peered at Root.

“No, Sam.  I know what he meant to you.  I wouldn’t have kept that from you… mission or no mission.”  


Shaw stared at Root for a few moments then nodded once.  Her eyebrow arched in an unspoken question.

Root sat silent for a moment, listening to the voice in her ear, then began to speak.  “The Machine said they were all out doing basic recon.  Just taking pictures.  He just collapsed.  It was advanced lymphoma that metastasized into his organs.  Its symptoms usually mimic more benign temporary illnesses, often until it’s too late, and it is very aggressive. Fusco tried to revive him. It didn’t work.”

Sameen took an extended sidelong look at Root.  She noticed the brunette had unshed tears in her eyes.    Due to her medical training, she knew every word Root spoke was the truth.  She turned her attention back to the tennis ball and tossed it at the wall.  Root reached in front of Shaw and caught it on its return.  That action earned her a sharp glare. Root placed the ball in her lap and grabbed Shaw’s hand.  Shaw began to pull her hand loose but then just stopped.  She instead just picked up the ball left-handed and continued her toss and bounce.  

Without turning her attention from the ball, Sameen spoke quietly, “Finch should have told us.”

“Absolutely.” Root said quietly.  She squeezed Shaw’s hand.  After another minute of tossing the ball, Shaw finally stopped and just laid her head on Root’s shoulder.  They sat there together in silence for awhile.

Shaw eventually took a shuddering breath, immediately drawing Root’s attention. “Let’s go home.”  She let go of Root’s hand and got to her feet in one motion.  She offered a hand to the brunette.  Root took the offer and was pulled to her feet. 

Root brushed off the back of her pants and also Shaw’s.  Shaw rolled her eyes and turned to leave.  Root reached out to pinch Shaw’s butt but was intercepted by the shorter woman’s hand.  Shaw looked back over her shoulder and just shook her head. “So predictable.”

Root shrugged.

Shaw just pulled on Root’s hand and they walked out of the subway.

 

** Washington Square Park-1 month later **

Shaw sat people watching.  She absentmindedly rolled a cup between her hands.  “Eurk.”  She took a sip and grimaced. “I hate cold coffee.”  She got up and dumped the cup in a nearby trashcan and then retook her seat.  She leaned back on the bench with her arms along the top and continued to stare at the kids, families and dogs playing.  “I know you’re there,” Sameen tossed over her shoulder.

“ESP?”  The tall brunette made her presence known and approached.  She gestured at the bench requesting permission to sit and was rewarded with an eye roll and head jerk.

“Yeah, extra seriously predictable.” Sameen moved over a bit and let Root sit. “I know you’ve been following me here for the past few days.”   

Root adjusted her position and rubbed her gloved hands down her arms.  The day was sunny but the wind still put a nip in it.

Shaw pulled her closer felt Root laid her head on her shoulder. “Are you going to finally tell me whatever you’ve been trying to tell me?”

Root sat up and turned; she gave her an incredulous look.  “What?  Two gal pals can’t just enjoy a sunny winter day?”

“Sure they can.  Go find me two and I’ll let them have the bench.”  Sameen was rewarded with a shoulder bump.  “You’ve been pussy-footing around….”

Root immediately opened her mouth to speak but was met with a cocked eyebrow and Shaw’s finger held up in warning. “You’re no fun,” she whined. 

“That isn’t what you said last night,” Shaw retorted.  “As I was saying, you’ve been skulking around the apartment for the past few days.   Something is on your nerdy mind and you are trying to figure out how to tell me. You are probably making this a bigger issue than it really is.”  Shaw stood up and faced Root.  “Relax, whatever it is, I’m a big girl.  I can take it.”

Root raked her eye up and down the shorter woman.  She smirked.

“You know what I mean.”   Shaw said exasperatedly.

“Ten feet tall and bullet proof?”

 “Yeah.” Shaw sat back down and Root immediately scooted closer. 

Root turned to face her, her eyes alight with mischief.  “I don’t know, Sweetie.  I seem to remember a bullet here….” She poked at Sam’s arm.  “And here…” then another spot “and here….”

“Root?!?”

Root let out a big sigh and pushed herself back against the bench and crossed her arms.  “I’m not sure how you’re going to respond and I don’t want to make you angry.”

“I’m always angry.  Try again.”  Before she could say anything else, Sameen spoke again.  “Here, I can make it easier on you.  Would you like me to guess?”  She tapped a finger on her lip.  “I know; you left the cap off the toothpaste.”

“I did that once… once.”  Root said emphatically and bumped Shaw’s shoulder again.  “You glued the cap back on the tube and then glued the tube to the sink.”

“Heh.” Sam grinned.  “Ummm, okay, not that.  How about you borrowed one of my weapons without asking?”

“I may be crazy but I am not **_that_** crazy.”

Shaw had to agree with that assessment.  She pretended to ponder for a moment.  “Oh, Root, you didn’t… you bought that nasty soy stuff again instead of real milk.” Shaw put a hand over her heart. “How many times have I told you… go moo or go home.”

“Well, yes but no… not for you.”  She turned to Shaw and smiled.  “It’s even on a different shelf in the fridge.  Wouldn’t want to get soy cooties on your milk carton.”

“Hmmm, not the toothpaste, not the gun, not the milk.... Wait, don’t tell me…. I know - you bought those cheap Oreo knockoff cookies again.”

“You ate those cheap Oreo knockoff cookies,” Root replied, indignant.

“Well, yeah, they _are_ food.  Of course, I ate them.”  Sameen saw that their banter had the required effect and relaxed Root somewhat.  She gently brought the issue back up and reminded her, “Root, c’mon, we don’t lie to each other.  **Ever.**  Just spit it out.” 

Root placed her hand on Shaw’s jean clad thigh and absently ran it back and forth. She looked out over the people playing.  “The… **_his_** … grave marker is up.  Harold thought he deserved one and I thought you might want to go see it.  You didn’t get to say goodbye. I know you lov… cared for him.”

Sameen looked skyward.  She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard.

Root took Shaw’s silence as a sign to continue.  “You… or we… if you want me to go…. I mean I know we weren’t friends like you and he but we did kind of bond while you were… ummm… gone.”

Sam gave Root a tremulous smile. “Of course, you can go.”

“We could bring flowers or….”

“Hotdogs.”

Root did a double-take. “Excuse me?”  She tilted her head and inquired, “Are you hungry?”

“Always.  But it should be hotdogs not flowers.  He wasn’t a flowers kind of guy but he never met a food cart he didn’t like, y’know.” 

Root had to agree with that. “Hotdogs.  Absolutely.”

Shaw stood up and then offered a hand down to Root.  “C’mon.”  Once on her feet, Shaw let go of Root’s hand and proceeded to walk toward the exit of the park.  “Pick up the pace, Eeyore.”  She waited a beat.  “And stop staring at my ass.”

“It’s sooooooooo noooooooot my faaauuuuuuuult… it’s just so, so….” she shook her head and rolled her eyes.  “Damn, I am predictable.”

 

 

** 251 Centre St- 6 month later **

 “C’mon Sameen, this is the address.”

Shaw looked at the sign above the door and glared at Root.  “What are we doing here?” She spit out in growing anger.

Root turned to her companion and placed her hands on her shoulders. “ **She** decided that it was time for us to add a team member. To replace what we lost.”  She held up a hand in placation. “I know, but look, it was decided that you get to choose the new member.  All his or her training will be left up to you.  I am still your primary partner in the field but this recruit will be your secondary partner and I would like to know that if I’m not there, the one who has your back was trained by the best.”  She pointed a finger at Shaw. “The BEST.  That’s you.”

“Finch was okay with this?”

“Not exactly.  You know how he gets.” Root rolled her eyes.  “ **She** was very persuasive.”

“Why here?”  Shaw pointed to the door.

“ **She** actually gave me three locations where we should find the best selection of potential recruits.  If this one doesn’t pan out we will try the next one or we can scope out all three first before you make a decision.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“We go in, you question, you schmooze, you be your…” Root stifled a giggle, “charming self and you see if your interest gets piqued. Talk to them and see if you think they are suitable, trainable and trustworthy enough to do for what we do.  You’re a fantastic judge of character.”  She smirked. “You picked me after all.”  She grinned wider when she saw Shaw shake her head. “Then we take them back to the station and introduce them to the rest of our team. After that, you start their training.”

“Totally my decision?”

“Absolutely.” Root crossed her heart and then held up two fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

Sameen narrowed her eyes.  “You were never a scout.”

“I eat the cookies,” she shrugged then added, “if you leave me any.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously, the new hire is totally your decision and responsibility for training.”

Sameen thought for a moment.  “Okay.”  She pulled on the door and motioned Root to precede her into the building.  

 

**Later the same day.**

**17 Doyers Street… well almost.**

** Subway Station below 17 Doyers Street **

Harold looked up from his keyboard.  He listened for a second more.  “Oh.”   He could never understand how Shaw could manage to sound like a herd of elephants one minute and be quiet as a ninja the next.  His eyebrow rose when he saw a rare sight.  She had a huge smile on her face.  “Ms Shaw?”

“Finch.” She nodded to the others in the room.

“Where is Ms Groves?”

Shaw took a quick look to the stairs.  “She was right behind me.”  Shaw walked back over to the steps.  “Hey, where are you?”

“Coming.  Someone got a little overwhelmed by the pungent New York subway odors.”

“Someone, Ms Shaw?” Harold asked with trepidation.

Shaw looked back and forth between the steps and the other occupants in the room.  “I would like you to meet…” Sam’s voice trailed off when only Root made her appearance and descended down to the platform to stand next to her.

“I believe we’ve already met Ms Groves,” Harold said.

“Root?”

“Relax, Sweetie.”  Root turned back to the steps, raised two fingers to her lips and whistled.

The click of nails on the subway tiles was heard and a large black and gold puppy appeared.  He half scrabbled, half tumbled down the steps in his excitement to meet everyone and explore the new surroundings.

“Gentlemen, meet our newest team member.  He’ll never replace Bear.”  She swallowed hard. “Bear was one of a kind.  I promise though he will be a valuable addition to the team.” She watched as he slipped and slid clumsily on the tile; getting right back up like nothing happened.  “Eventually,” she added quickly.

The Doberman puppy happily investigated all the people in the room.

“Whoa partner, not so friendly,” Fusco chided and pushed the sniffing dog away from his lap but he continued to scratch the dog.  Looking up at Shaw, Fusco smiled and asked, “So, this mutt got a name?”

“I was going to name him Nano after my favorite gun but on the car ride back here he proved that another name was more suitable.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

  **PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

“Whoa!?! That’s…” from Fusco. “Nasty.”  He started waving his hand around.

“Oh my….” Finch added and picked up a folder to help fan the air.

“Geez, Shaw what did you feed that thing?” Reese questioned.

 

Sameen grinned. “Yeah.  Decided the name Grenade works better.  He can certainly clear a room.”    

.

     

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to my awesome beta...for everything.
> 
> Any comments...good or bad are appreciated. I admit the good comments are appreciated more.  
> For this particular story I ask (pretty, pretty please) that you not give away the plot points or my punchline in any comments you leave. Please don't be a spoiler.
> 
> Eventually you will find my other stories (all of them humor) on AO3. For now they can be found on ff.net under CaseyROCKS.


End file.
